DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) This competitive renewal application will allow continuation of the present training program in the Psychology Department at Washington University in St. Louis, which began in 1957 with the support of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, and later was supported by the National Institute on Aging. The purpose of the program is to train psychologists at the pre- and postdoctoral levels in the psychology of aging. Funds are requested for 6 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees have an undergraduate degree in psychology at entry; some may enter with a masters. Postdoctoral trainees have a Ph.D. in psychology; they may or may not have had previous training in the psychology of aging. Predoctoral trainees usually take 5 years to complete the doctoral degree. Postdoctoral trainees usually stay 3 years. The primary site for training is the psychology building, a new laboratory and office building on the main campus of the University.